headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Hotel
A hotel is an establishment that provides paid lodging on a short-term basis. The provision of basic accommodation, in times past, consisting only of a room with a bed, a cupboard, a small table and a washstand has largely been replaced by rooms with modern facilities, including en-suite bathrooms and air conditioning or climate control. Additional common features found in hotel rooms are a telephone, an alarm clock, a television, a safe, a mini-bar with snack foods and drinks, and facilities for making tea and coffee. Luxury features include bathrobes and slippers, a pillow menu, twin-sink vanities, and Jacuzzi bathtubs. Larger hotels may provide additional guest facilities such as a swimming pool, fitness center, business center, childcare, conference facilities and social function services. Hotels of note ; Bedlington Hotel : In 1935, Doctor Wilfred Glendon turned into a werewolf and killed a chambermaid at the Bedlington Hotel. The murder was later reported to Scotland Yard. Werewolf of London (1935) ; The Drake : The Drake is a residential hotel located at 999 Park Avenue on Manhattan's Upper East Side in New York City, New York. The building was owned by Gavin Doran and his wife Olivia. In 2012, the Doran's hired Jane Van Veen and Henry Martin to work as co-managers of the Drake. During their brief stay there, Jane and Henry learned something about the demonic supernatural forces that held sway over the building. ; Hotel Carmilla : The Hotel Carmilla is a fictional business featured in the HBO television series True Blood. It was a key location featured in season two of the show. The Hotel Carmilla is a hotel located in Dallas, Texas. Several vampires including Sheriff Stan Baker, used this as their headquarters. Lorena Krasiki, Isabel Beaumont, and Godric were also known to stay here. A portion of the hotel was destroyed when Luke McDonald entered it with a bomb strapped to his chest, which he detonated, killing several vampires. ; Hotel Cortez : The Hotel Cortez is located in Los Angeles, California. It is known for its dark history, its bizarre clientele and its even more macabre staff. The cost to stay in an average room at the Cortez was once $30, but the price went up to $150 a night after it underwent extensive remodeling. In 1994, a heroin addict named Donovan came to the hotel with the emotionally unstable Hypodermic Sally. Donovan's mother, Iris, tracked them down, but when she had seen how Sally had gotten her son to take drugs, she pushed her out of the window. Sally survived however, and Iris eventually became a receptionist at the hotel. In 2010, a young boy named Holden Lowe was abducted from his father, homicide investigator John Lowe, at an amusement park. He was taken back to the Hotel Cortez, where he locked away in a room with other children. Donovan eventually became involved with the Countess, and the two would engaged in acts of supreme hedonism, including murder and blood orgies. Another strange member of the hotel's staff is a man who calls himself Liz Taylor (after the famous movie star). This gaunt, bald transvestite worked the front desk, but could also be seen administering to the hotel's other needs. Notable rooms at the Hotel Cortez include Room 51, which played host to an incident of an unknown nature, which required a chambermaid to clean blood stains out of the bed sheets. The most notorious room at the hotel however was Room 64, which was usually closed off. Iris used her own discretion when deciding which customers would have the misfortune of being allocated to Room 64, which was the lair of a grotesque and murderous creature. Two Swedish tourists, Aggie and Vendela were ushered to Room 64 after complaining about the smell in their own room. They were later caged and tortured, and fed a special nutrient shake to purge their bodies of all impurities. A blonde-haired effeminate man named Gabriel came to stay at the hotel, but after getting snippy with Iris, was sent to Room 64. The creature from the room had its way with Gabriel, anally raping him with a strap-on while Hypodermic Sally watched, begging the dying man to tell her that he loved her. In 2015, the hotel came under new ownership. A real estate agent named Marcy brokered the sale of the establishment to a wealthy entrepreneur named Will Drake. ; Hotel Dolphin : The Hotel Dolphin is a luxurious hotel located on 61st street in New York City. It has earned itself a rather bleak reputation over the past several decades, owing largely to rumors of Room 1408 being haunted. For more than sixty years, Room 1408 has allegedly been responsible for a string of bizarre, inexplicable occurrences including forty-two deaths, twelve of which were suicides and at least thirty "natural" deaths. 1408 (2007) ; Hyperion Hotel : The Hyperion Hotel was located in West Hollywood in Los Angeles, California. It was here that Mister "vampire with a soul" Angel decides to establish his permanent residence during the early 2000s. It was also the headquarters for Angel Investigations, which included accommodations for his staff consisting of, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Cordelia Chase, Charles Gunn and Winifred Burkle. Angel's son, Connor, was born in the Hyperion Hotel. ; Overlook Hotel : The Overlook Hotel is located in the mountains of Colorado. It is possessed by a malevolent entity that has manifested itself as the ghostly forms of people who have died there. When Jack Torrance became caretaker of the Overlook, the dark forces governing the hotel sought to take possession of him as well as the psychic abilities of his young son, Danny Torrance. Shining, The (1980) Appearances * Scream: Heavenly Creatures: Brooke Maddox and Stavo Acosta rent a hotel room to have sex. References ----